Clothes
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Scouts cold, so he stea-borrows Soldiers jacket to keep him warm, so Solly goes to ask him questions. This is for a friend on DA. Herp derp.


So, I was cold. I was, like, shivering cold, and my clothes were doing fuck all to keep me warm, so it was only right that I raided someone's room for their clothes and used them to protect myself from the cold bite. Of course, Heavy was my first prey, but when I looked through his clothes, their was nothing that big that could cover me fully, only my shoulders and the top half of my arms, the fat shit.

My next one was Medic. A tricky person to get through his room as everything was in order and hidden away in the metal cabinets and drawers, but when I eventually found them he had shit stuff to steal, anyway, like mine; thin and shit. I even saw something coloured pink in there, somewhere...but I didn't waste time since he's a light sleeper and kills anyone who gets inside his room. ...Apart from Heavy.

Next was Sniper. He had shit clothes, too, how he kept warm this weather was beyond me, to be honest. All he had were thin jackets and 'Winter Hats', as he called them. I didn't dare go to Pyro's, and Engineer caught me and shooed me away tiredly.

Demoman didn't have anything that covered me, not even to the shoulders. How he never gets frost-bite... Ugh, not even baring thinking about. But he did have those kilt things that Scottish people wear, and no way was I was wearing a skirt just to keep my legs warm! That's why I have trousers instead! Hell, I bet they wouldn't even keep my legs warm if I wearied one!

Who else? Ah, yeah, Spy. All he had was suits and ties, all of which fit me, some a little baggy on me, but yeah right, like you'll ever see me in a suit this weather. Like I'd ever wear one anyway, how he can run about in a suit all day fascinates me as much as everything else I've mentioned.

Then their was Soldier.

It was late at night, and he liked to sleep in at 9ish or 10. I went at around 10:30 just to be sure he was out. You know he's out of it anyway, his snores were louder than Heavies when he was really fast asleep. I sneaked into that place, just as good at the stealth thing as Spy, looking around. Huh. Never knew he reads. A lamp-shade was shinning light dimly in the room, showing a thick black book on the old wooden desk and a few pens scattered here and there too, and some papers were stacked on the right side of it. Tilting my head, I just ignored it and looked around. There, on the bed with his back to the door, half-covered in the blankets and a white vest covering some of his skin at the back, was old Solly. His snores always keep me asleep, how I ever get to sleep is a mystery but something I won't question. I'm just glad I can get some frickin' sleep around this place, anyway. So I was in the safe for now, but even asleep he had hearing like a cat. ...Or whatever else was good a hearing things or some shit like that.

And there, hanging on the back of the chair, was Solider's thick and baggy jacket. A smile formed across my face as a shiver went down my spine. Without a second thought, I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder before hurrying out of the room, slowly closing the door. The snores continued on, un-disturbed as I tip-toed down the hall.

The jacket was baggy on me, but hell, was it warm! Way too big, but I didn't give a shit, at least it was giving me some warmth. I snuggled into it, my eye fluttering to a close as I nuzzled into it again. It was way past 2 and it was cold, freezing more like, so it was a break from it for once. I laid down on my bed and brought the sheets covers over me, nuzzling into the soft pillow, and I soon found myself drifting into the darkness.

I was finally warm in my sleep for once.

When the Soldier woke up, which was at the normal time of seven in the morning, and looked around, he didn't see his jacket. Sure, he saw his usual clothes, his trousers and helmet resting on the table, but for some reason, no jacket. Tilting his head in confusion, he swung his legs over the bed and walked over to the table, retrieving the things he'd seen.

When he'd pulled and placed everything on, he walked out of his room, keeping his white vest on. The hall-way was cold and sent shivers down his spine, but he ignored it like the great man he was and continued walked down it. 'EVERYBODY UP, MAGGOTS!' He screamed, stomping down the hallway and making as much noise as his heavy leather boats would allow on such a floor. 'BRIGHT AND EARLY, COME ON YOU LAZY ASSES!' Moans and light bangs could be heard as doors to different classes rooms slowly opened. As the American reached the kitchen, he saw Pyro there, already at the stove and preparing everyone's breakfasts. 'You, fire maggot!' He snapped, making the fire-bug jump and turn to face him.

'Mff?' He responded, tilting his head like a little puppy dog and pointing to its self.

Soldier nodded gently. 'You seen my jacket?' It shuck his head, the man grumbling. 'You know anyone else who coulda' stole it?' Again, the fire-bug shuck its head in response. He grumbled again. Soon, everyone but one speed class was in the kitchen, eating away happily at there breakfasts the Pyro made.

'Say, Solly, you seen Scout anywhere?' Engineer asked as he walked over to the sink and placed it in the bowl full of water.

'Negatori.' He replied, eating away at his cereal. Nothing too special today, he didn't feel like it.

'Hmm... He's usually the first one in 'ere. Ya know - for the food.' He remarked. He just shuck his head gently and shrugged lightly. 'Well, see ya later.' With that, he walked off, presumingly back to his workshop to see if he could tinker with his Sentries some more. He hadn't even asked about his jacket, but then again, he probably didn't want to get involved in one of those "games", as he called it. He's too old to be messing around in that, anyway. Best just keeping your mind to yourself. But that left the Solider with a thought.

That thought stayed in his mind most of the morning, and it was bugging him. So he left his breakfast where it was and stood up, looking around once more before leaving. Heading towards the Scouts room, he could hear small snores faintly before they got louder outside Scouts room. The man shuck his head and slowly opened the door, the snores filling his head and the silence around him. And there laid the Scout. Wearing the over-sized jacket on him.

'Scout.' He sharply addressed. The boy mumbled gently and shifted slightly onto his back, but didn't wake up. 'SCOUT!'

'WHAA WHAT I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN' DUN HURT ME MAN!' He screamed, opening his eyes and getting to his knees, his hands balled into fists and his eyes were wide and flashing with fear. They stared at each other for what felt like forever before Soldier broke the silence and the stare.

'Maggot, you're wearing my jacket.' He said, his hands going behind his back. After a few seconds, the Scout got the gist and looked down to see the baggy BLU jacket on him.

'So 'a am...'

'Care to tell me why you are wearing it?'

'...Uh...' The plan was to wake up before Soldier did and return the jacket to its original place so he didn't notice it gone and wouldn't ask questions at such a time in the morning, but he'd been so warm that he didn't even want to wake up in the first place and stayed asleep. Even Soldiers yelps and screams couldn't even disturb him. 'Cold...?' The Soldier nodded his head gently and eyed him before walking in and closing the door behind him.

'So you stole my jacket, maggot?'

'Not stole it, more like...borrowed it.' He nodded to himself. 'Yeah, 'a borrowed it.'

'If you didn't ask me, then you stole it.' He stepped closer to the foot of the bed, the boy not noticing as he was looking else-where.

'Heh, sorry, was cold.' With a slight shrug he looked back to him only to see him right in his face. He yelped and backed up. 'The hell, man?!' He screeched slightly, landing on his back and looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. The Soldier couldn't help but smirk slightly as he watched him, pulling back with his hands behind his back. 'So ya want 'em back or not?' Scout asked, slowly leaning back up.

'Hmm...later.' Was his reply.

'...Ya sure? 'A mean, it ain't no trouble, dude.'

'You need better clothes, son. Keep 'em for a while. It's not cold, anyway; for me it isn't.'

'...Uh...thanks, Soldier...' The Solly nodded gently, the tiniest smile across his half-hidden face as he continued to watch the boy, his state of mind in the eyes hidden by the drooping helmet. As the Scout got back to the original sitting position, he looked up at the man before him awkwardly. This was the first time he'd ever been nice or calm to him, not shouting his head off and giving him a migraine, but actually talking like a human being, not in his face being all scary, but standing at a respectable distance, not thrashing his hands and arms everywhere like a maniac. 'Ya in a good mood taday.' Commented the boy, crossing his arms, his hands hidden by the sleeves latching onto his arms.

'Hmm, seems I am.' He replied back, tipping slightly on his feet like a little kid would telling his Mother how he's managed to climb this big tree and not hurt himself getting in and out of it proudly.

'How come?'

'It's rare, boy, so just be glad.' Scout laughed gently and looked down before looking back up at him. He tipped slightly to the left as weight was applied to the bed, meaning that Solly was sat next to him. Yep, this was rare. Sitting next to someone in a calm manner and not leaping at their throat as "play fighting". Maybe Scout could...?

'Yo, can 'a wear ya helmet for a minuet?'

'Sure.' He took it off and handed it to the awe-stricken boy, his jaw nearly touching the floor as if he'd seen his Ma, which he wouldn't mind, since he hadn't seen her for the past twelve months. 'Take it, then.' Soldier spoke gently, nearly chuckling as Scout snapped out of the trance. Nodding gently, his sleeve covered hands took a careful grip of it, as if it were made of glass or something easily breakable. And he plopped it onto his head.

It immediately dropped over his eyes and to the nose-tip, making him chuckle and look around, seeing nothing but darkness. 'How da hell can ya see outta 'dis?' He asked as he lifted it over his eyes to look at him, finally allowed to see the older mans eyes.

They were a faint grey with a touch of blue added to them, glinting with life. Not at all how Scout had imagined - hey, no one has ever seen 'em, so they had there imagination to play with -, he thought they were mean-looking and filled with the dark fire-pits of hell to go with his personality, but they were actually welcoming. Maybe the reason he hid them, as to not let the enemy think he'd gone soft or something.

The Soldier laughed gently. 'Magic.' He responded with, knocking it back over his eyes again, making the boy gasp gently and laugh again.

'Seriously, 'dhough,' He lifted the helmet back over his eyes, holding it up so he could see the man before him. 'Fuckin' impossible, man.'

'Ha, you gotta get used to it, kid.' He responded. He looked over him, bringing a hand to his chin and tapping it gently in thought. '...What?' Scout asked, tilting his head.

'They suit you, is all...' He muttered, Scouts cheeks suddenly flushing a slight red.

'Thanks...' He replied, looking away and dropping the great helmet. Solly chuckled gently as he looked away himself. The boys room certainly was something to gaze upon. Crushed cans of BONK! and Crit-A-Cola made the room look trashy, as well as the crumpled clothes that hung here and there, on the window sill, over the little chair near the desk. His bin was crowded with cans and cans of the stuff, and even crushed bits of paper littered the place. He had posters of base-ball and whoever the hell that was with the fancy guitars and long shaggy hair. Like a typical teenagers bed-room.

'Your rooms messy.' Was all the Soldier spoke, looking at the posters before the litter again.

'Well, sorry, Ma.' Was his returning comment, making the other smirk.

As the time passed, not much more was said. They just sat beside each other, shifiting slightly and fumbling over what to say to one another. Then, a siren blasted through the base, telling them that their was a meeting in the break-room and for them all to attend. Scout groaned lowly as he got up before turning to the older man, once again lifting his helmet above his eyes.

'Ya want 'dis stuff back?'

'If you don't mind.' The boy nodded and stripped off the helmet and baggy jacket. He handed them to the man, who took them and put them on as soon as they landed in his hands. Scout was left with his skinny and scarred stomach to show-off. Sure, he had muscles, but not as show-offy as Soldiers, even if he was wearing a vest. His cheeks flushed again as he looked around to the crumpled clothes.

'I'll just...ya know, get changed an'...shit.' He nodded gently to himself before darting over to a set of what looked like crushed trousers, snatching them from the chair and smoothing them out. The Soldier laughed gently as he smoothed his own jacket down.

'Be there in ten minuets sharp.' He spoke, looking over to him as the boy buckled the trousers to his waist, making sure they wouldn't fall down as he walked.

'Yeah, yeah, whateva'.' He said as he walked over to what looked like his BLU shirt, taking it from his bed and pulling it over his head. With that, Soldier left the room and made his way down to the meeting room, a smile across his face and in a much more better mood than he's ever been in, for some reason.

Well, he was smiling. That was a sign he was in a good mood, and you don't get that often from Soldier when off the battle-field and not shedding the blood of men onto the dust-filled floor. Just be thankful he hasn't got a hold of your throats and throttling you where you stand, maggots.


End file.
